


Stranger Danger

by lunarshores (damichan)



Series: family ties are made from circuits and webbing [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: In which Tony tries to impart life lessons, and regrets having previously done so





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless fluff, and I have no regrets.

“Boss, your shipment has arrived,” Friday announced, her voice both amused and resigned. Tony turned off the soldering iron and set it down carefully---Pepper had given him a lecture on modeling good behavior just last week, not that he needed it  _ thank you very much _ \---and bolted upright grinning. Peter straightened, eyes alight with curiosity. Kids these days, so full of energy.

Tony’s grin widened, already shedding his safety equipment. “You’re going to love this, kid. Where are my babies, Friday?” 

“Just outside the door, boss. I figured with mini-boss here, there was no need to have strangers transport them into the workshop.” Peter flailed enough at his new title for both of them---probably confirming Friday’s assessment that he was both adorable and like Tony, god help them both---so Tony decided he could just ignore the rapid pace of his heart. Heart conditions did that, right? If Friday dared try to give him shit for it, he was switching out all the thermometers in the lab because they were clearly broken.

“Yes, good call. No stranger danger.” Tony arched a brow, looking from Peter to the nearest camera. “What do we do when a stranger tries to get us in a car?”

“Sonic cannon,” Friday said, at the same time Peter drawled “taser web” in the same put upon tone. 

Tony beamed. “I think the answer’s supposed to be something a little less violent, but meh, what the hell. Good kids.” He ignored Friday’s muttering about the improbability of the logistics required to get her into a car. 

“What’s the shipment, Mr. Stark?” Peter was literally bouncing on his toes.

“Friday’s big brothers!”

“The bots arrived from the Compound?” Peter lit up even more than when Tony had taken apart the repulsors to show him how they worked, and Tony bit back a proud smile. 

“Boss, I must object. Despite their age, they are clearly little brothers.”

“Hey, respect for your elders!” Tony arched a brow at Peter. “That goes for you too. Man, am I getting old or something?”

“Never, boss.”

“Where was I?” Peter was already across the workshop, and Friday helpfully slid the doors open to reveal three crates. “Yeah, the useless things finally closed down the Compound lab.” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Where’s the rest of my stuff, Fry-baby?”

“In storage downstairs. I figured it was mostly obsolete and would just get in the way of your new projects.” Tony harrumphed. Before he could argue that he was not that fickle, one of the boxes jolted and made a happy chirping noise.  “Dum-E, I heard that.”

The noise suddenly stopped and Peter snickered under his breath.

“You know you’re supposed to shut down for transport,” Tony scolded. “Honestly, I should just give up and donate you to the nearest auto mechanic. You can change oil all day, you’ll love it. You won’t have to put it in smoothies.”

Peter reached for the closest crate, but Tony stopped him with a jerk of the head, and he switched to the one that had moved.

“The coast is clear, mini-boss,” Friday said, and oh, they were going to have words later. Peter nonchalantly stuck his hand to the crate taller than he was and dragged it in as easily as if it were an unwieldy giant bunny. The box squealed in alarm, and Peter shushed it and mumbled something to low to hear. He must have really freaked out the transport people. Or maybe they were getting used to it. 

Tony thought back on the bunny disaster a little, and admitted Peter handled the massive crates more like a normal sized bunny. He shoved the pride down and went for a crowbar instead, because yuck. There were enough emotions going on with the family reunion. Peter dragged in the rest of the crates and the doors slid shut once more. 

“Oh my gosh, Mr. Stark, I can’t believe I get to meet your bots! This is like seriously, a dream come true. Ned is going to freak when I tell him. He’s been playing around with code for years trying to get his fighting bots to learn... Mostly they just crash into walls though.”

“I went through that phase too, kid.” Tony said, remembering the (admittedly drunken) first tests for Dum-E.. 

He pried the crate open bit by bit, to excited chatters and whirrs. The other boxes were vibrating with excitement now too, and he knew Friday had woken up the others. Finally, the side of the crate popped off, and he eased the side of the crate off almost to be run over in Dum-E’s excitement to be free. Peter was poking at the crates like he was thinking of just tearing them apart---which, no we’re all about saving the Earth here. Tony whistled and tossed the crowbar when he had Peter’s attention. Peter snagged it neatly out of the air and Dum-E nearly ran over Tony in his haste to answer the whistle brandishing... was that a fire extinguisher?!

“Dum-E you know you’re not supposed to have that!” Tony said. “Friday?”

“He just looked so sad when he was going into the crate boss. It’s fine, I picked an inactive one.” Peter had gotten the second crate open and U was tumbling out, singing. The sap.

Dum-E brandished his treasure proudly, and Tony ducked from years of experience. “No, you put that down right now! Do you see anything on fire right now? No.”   

The third crate made a splintering noise, and Dum-E whirled around. “No!” Tony tried, but it was too late. The fire extinguisher went off--Dammit Friday, you had one job---and the gases cleared... To show a very irate Butterfingers. Tony looked up. It hadn’t taken more than a couple of months for that to be his first response in any Peter-related incident. Sure enough, Peter was clinging to the ceiling laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. “Dum-E there is no fire here!”

“And what exactly is so funny, Spiderling?” Tony gestured to the scene of chaos. Dum-E was hiding behind U while an irate Butterfingers tried to slip past him. The crates were mangled and foam from the extinguisher managed to get everywhere. Tony took a step back.

Peter choked and only started laughing harder. Finally, he managed “Str---” and then collapsed (upside down) further into the ceiling howling.

“Oh,” Friday said, and then she too was laughing. “He only did what you taught him, boss.”

“I never taught him that!”

“Stranger danger is very important, boss.” Tony’s eyes widened. Peter saw the look on his face and fell off the ceiling, landing neatly and then falling to the floor in the foam. Amusement welled up, warm in his chest and Tony laughed. And laughed. It wasn’t even funny anymore. He laughed until he ached with it and had to prop himself up against the lab bench. The bots finally calmed down he heard Friday introducing Peter as “mini-boss” but he couldn’t draw enough breath to correct or scold or do anything but laugh helplessly, clutching his stomach. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d laughed like this.

Peter and Tony had finally managed to get themselves under control, and the bots were whirling around Peter in delight, while Tony tried to helplessly coral them into cleaning up the mess. All of them were slipping and sliding in the foam, and Tony had long given up on being clean. Fits of laughter would still over take Peter every so often and set Tony off all over again.

Friday cleared her throat. “Ms. Potts is arriving.” 

The doors slid open. Everyone froze. 

Butterfingers made a mad dash to hide under a stool. It was ineffective. 

“What on earth happened here?” Pepper asked, and Tony saw Peter’s lips twitch, and please god no, not again---

“Stranger danger,” he choked out, and they were off again, laughing hysterically, with Pepper unable to keep from joining in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on the last ficlet gave me ideas for two more in this series, so I'll probably keep going because who doesn't love some fluffy family bonding? I seriously love Tony & Peter so much, and add in the bot family, and I'm just... weak.
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to suggest below! I can't promise I'll get to all of them, but I'm really enjoying writing these, so we'll see!


End file.
